


solanacea

by somnimae



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnimae/pseuds/somnimae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <br/>
  <em>I cannot reach within your heart,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>but I can take your hand in mine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">[Upload]: Apples to Apples - TRG</span><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anything - TenRiku

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Ten  & Riku happy, rolling around in bed! (Thank you, Shiroi and PJ card set I'm still burning!)  
>  **Pairing:** TenRiku  
>  **Word count:** 300  
>  **Warning:** Sibling Incest. Briefly looked over.
> 
> Happy belated TenRiku day!
> 
> I know, I have another drabble set. Why did I make a new one?  
> The majority of the first set were NSFW and I have encountered good citizens who probably wouldn't venture through unmarked territory and can't read NSFW because of restrictions. I have labeled the titles, but I will be heading towards the purely NSFW direction with that set. Please bear with me as I make this slight transition. My apologies.

“Ten-nii, wake up,” Riku says, groggily, rubbing his cheek into his twin’s stomach.

Ten, having woken from the dawn peeking in through the blinds, smiles and threads his pale fingers into bright red hair, ignoring the damp pool of drool on his shirt. “I’m awake.”

But, Riku wasn’t. The younger twin smiles, content, as Ten sighs. With a fond smile, he continues to comb and work out the tangles in his brother’s hair until he’s lulled to sleep by Riku’s peaceful breathing. 

Everything’s black until Ten’s sides are squeezed and tickled, and he jolts up, awake, ears filled with Riku’s melodic laughter. “Ten-nii! Wake up!” His reflexes fight against his groggy mind, his body moving to tackle his younger brother to the bed to begin his retaliation. 

Both fight to win, neither fumbling over unknown territory as they roll around in bed, attacking every weak spot they’re sure of. It ends as quickly as it started. Pulling Riku back into his arms, Ten squeezes him tightly and waits for the redhead to calm. 

“What do you want to do today, Riku? Do you want to go back to the tea shop today?” 

Hugging Ten’s waist, Riku hums, hot breath warming his skin as Riku buries his nose into the crook of Ten’s neck and inhales deeply, taking in his scent. “Do you have to leave?”

“No,” Ten smiles, kissing Riku’s temple. “I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”

“Then, let’s stay here!” Riku giddily replies, snuggling deeper into Ten’s arms, and rolls over, pulling his brother with him. “Let’s stay in bed.”

“Alright.” Chuckling, he rubs his nose against Riku’s. “I’ll make pancakes later.”

“And omurice!”

“Of course. Anything.”

“Ten-nii…” Bright eyes bore into his, lips puckered out exaggeratedly. 

Ten laughs and kisses Riku.

He did say anything.


	2. Deeper Meaning - TenRyuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I will bring you flowers from the mountains, bluebells,_  
>  dark hazels, and rustic baskets of kisses. I want to do with you  
> what spring does with the cherry trees. \- Pablo Neruda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** The snippet of Pablo Neruda's poem! Thank you, Isa! And Shiroi's Brother Zone comment.  
>  **Pairing:** TenRyuu  
>  **Word count:** 150  
>  **Warning:** Unedited.

Winter was beginning to fade.

“I like you, Ryuu.” Ten confesses.

Ryuu chuckles and innocently replies, “I like you, too, Ten. You're like a brother to me.”

Then the flowers start coming. Whether they be delivered to Ryuu’s door, handed to him before dance practice, or given to him after a performance. 

It started with bluebells. 

Ryuu didn’t think much of it at first, after receiving the first bundle at his doorstep with no card attached. Only after Ten forced Ryuu to take the next set of bluebells with a few witch hazels does he wonder. 

“Flowers have meanings,” Gaku tells Ryuu, after the next bouquet is a combination of red and yellow tulips. Ryuu learns the meanings and takes Ten’s flowery confessions to heart.

_Consistency, everlasting love._

The next day, Ryuu gives Ten bluebells. Then, like a blooming cherry blossom, a smile shines on Ten’s face.

And spring comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy TenRyuu day!
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe I'll write angst one day soon. AKA it's going to be late again.


	3. Apples to Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  What's life without taking any chances?   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Drunk affectionate Ten, all thanks to Shiroi. (I want to believe too!)  
>  **Pairing:** None, just TRG as a group. Maybe.  
>  **Word count:** 1200  
>  **Warning:** Maybe under-aged drinking if you want to think this would take place in the present. I'll leave it for you to decide. Also, this has nothing to do with the game I titled this drabble after.

Curiosity spiked. So were Ten's drinks. 

Either Ryuu's exceptionally skilled at mixing drinks or Ten must be delightfully unaware that his innocent apple juice is consorting with alcohol. Both the older members keep a watchful eye on Ten after their celebratory toast. They try not to panic once Ten's brows furrow, but their center continues to drink after a thoughtful pause. 

Ten knows. 

Yet, his own curiosity takes over because he believes that he can handle his alcohol better than the other two. It is only a matter of who would be satisfied with the results at the end of the night and Ten’s determined to win this silent challenge.

Everything changes after Ten's seventh drink, possibly a couple more glasses than Ryuu’s awamori and Gaku’s whiskey, but Ten doesn’t gloat. Instead he giggles.

Ryuu's smile remains on his face and Gaku stares at Ten in disbelief. 

"I love TRIGGER," Ten giggles, scooching closer to Ryuu on the sofa. "I love you two."

The confession surprises the two. Ryuu throws an arm around Ten and Gaku leans forward to watch the rest unfold. Ten wraps his arms around Ryuu's waist, snuggling close into his side. "Maybe I should have voted for you instead, Ryuu."

Ryuu laughs, squeezing Ten's lean form closer. "What are you talking about?"

"Who wouldn't want to be embraced in these arms?" Ten asks, more to himself than either of them, with his hands wandering up to appreciatively squeeze Ryuu's hard biceps. "They belong to a talented choreographer and idol, a man that exudes more than a healthy amount of eroticism. But underneath it all, Ryuu, you're a kind and caring man. A good older brother." 

Ryuu practically beams in disbelief, as Ten cuddles closer and nuzzles his head into the brunette's neck. "I love you. I'm glad I met you."

"Are you alright, Ten?" Ryuu asks, beginning to furiously rub Ten's back.

"I'm fine," the youngest attempts to assure them, slinking out of Ryuu's hold to pull out his phone.

"You said you love us both," Gaku presses, earning a single nod from their drunk center. 

"What about it?" Ten pouts.

"What do you love about me?" Gaku asks with a smirk, but Ten giggles at his flushed glow. 

Instead of answering, Ten's attention turns to pictures of a small redhead on his phone. "Isn't he cute?"

"Ah, isn't that..." Ryuu trails off, having to lean back as Ten forces the screen closer to his face. 

"My angel."

"Riku?"

"Yes," Ten answers, flicking a slender digit across his phone to swipe in another picture. "He calls me an angel, but my little brother is more suitable for the role, isn't he?"

"You've got that right," Gaku comments, freezing as he catches Ten's silent stare.

"What was that?"

"I was agreeing."

"Good." Ten looks back at his phone, flicking to see other pictures, and a giddy smile grows on his lips. He continues to coo at each one, recalling the times when he captured those moments. Suddenly, he cheers in delight, and shares the image of a young Riku sitting in a laundry basket, a bright smile lighting the redhead's features. 

"Isn't he the cutest?" Ten declares once more. "We couldn't go outside, so we played inside."

Gaku smiles at the picture, but also raises a fine silver brow at Ten. "But, he's in a laundry basket."

"A perfect angel," Ten huffs, then clutches the phone close to his chest while he spins away from them. He whispers that if they couldn’t appreciate the pictures, Gaku and Ryuu don't deserve to see them.

It's silent for the couple minutes that Ten takes to cycle through the rest of the album. But, once he sets the phone aside, he nuzzles into Ryuu again. "You have a great smile, too, Ryuu. I love it."

"Thanks, Ten." Ryuu smiles at him and Ten shares his own gleeful smile.

Gaku thought he would be ignored, assuming that Ten would be intent on doing so as the center continues to climb into Ryuu's lap and tightly hugs the brunette. But, soon after their short embrace, Ten crawls over to Gaku and grasps onto his arm.

Ten beams, reaching up to pet Gaku's silver hair. "I voted for you."

"You did?" Gaku asks, taken aback.

"It was a hard choice, between you and Ryuu," Ten explains. "You look intimidating, but there's that honesty and softness that the fans see. It's not a deciding factor, but it worked. I was afraid that stern expression of yours would ruin your chances." 

And this was coming from the kid that both Ryuu and Gaku thought looked like an angel when they first met.

"I love you, too, Gaku," he says softly. "I'm glad you're the number one women want to be embraced by. Even though I'm not in the rankings, at least you two are. I'm proud to be in TRIGGER with you both."

Ten pauses and then continues to pet Gaku's hair. "You're a good actor, I enjoy watching your dramas, and the roles fit you well. We may disagree about some things but I admire your honesty, even as an idol. Your devotion to your family...I like it. You look good as a soba deliveryman, too."

After he finishes, Ten reaches out to pour himself another glass of spiked apple juice. Ryuu stops him by gently taking his wrist and Gaku slides the glass away.

"I'm happy that I'm in TRIGGER with my two best friends," Ten then admits and leans against Gaku. “I’m proud of us. I can’t wait to see where we’ll be. I’ll make sure that we’ll be number one, because I love you both. I love TRIGGER.”

"We should put him to bed," Ryuu decides, standing and carefully picking Ten up, and carries him to the spare room. Gaku follows close behind.

* * *

In the morning, Ten wakes with a slight ache in his head and two odd weights on his stomach. The string of light that threads through the curtains dimly lights the room, allowing him to see Ryuu and Gaku resting their heads upon him, his hands placed on the back of their necks as if he had pulled them there.

A blush rises to his cheeks as he recalls bits of what happened last night.

He had demanded that neither leave and kept a tight grip on Ryuu and Gaku when they laid him onto the bed. They gave in easily, allowing Ten to do what he wanted as they settled down next to him, and were amused with where he wanted them to place their heads. Ten told them more about what he loved about them while petting brown and silver heads. The two men’s amused chuckles lulled Ten to sleep soon after.

Ten groans at the memory and merely hopes and prays they forget. 

They don't.

* * *

A week later, Ten walks away from Gaku after a small disagreement.

“Unbelievable. That brat,” Gaku curses under his breath, sharing a glance with an exhausted Ryuu. “How do you feel about us coming over tonight?”

“Huh? Why?”

“Let’s get him drunk again.”

Ryuu ponders for a moment and hesitantly nods. “I’m in.”

“Good. We’ll record it this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Isa for always dealing with my grammer mistakes. Thank you, Shiroi, for sharing sappy TRIGGER with me, and for checking characterization.
> 
> I was going to post it for TRG day, but I ended up missing it once the clock hit 12:00 am. So, without further ado, HAPPY BELATED TRG DAY. AHAHA. TWO DAYS. (Great job, me.)
> 
> I never really say it, but I appreciate everyone that reads my work! Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
